


i'm bound to you

by liesmith



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: a collection of prompts for kinktober 2020each chapter will have the kink listed, ship, and rating if anything other then mature
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith, Al Saab/Curtis Swoleroid, Joe Caine/Otto Delmar, Joel Garcia/AJ Hunter/Stephen McClane, Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez/Curtis Swoleroid, Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez/Siz Fulker, Randy Bullet/Vasily Sazkaljovich, al saab/randy bullet, al saab/siz fulker, bobby smith/randy bullet, curtis swoleroid/johnny cassle, curtis swoleroid/randy bullet, curtis swoleroid/siz fulker, erin cox/zelda harth, vasily sazkaljovich/fantasy randy bullet
Kudos: 41





	1. you can do this all night (showing off, saaz, mature)

siz has come to reason with the fact that no matter how locked or boarded up his house is, saab will find his way inside.

just like now. siz stands in the doorway to his bedroom, an arm against the frame as he looks at the man on his bed, stretched out with his arms above his bed, thighs pressed together. saab, of course, is nude. that is something else siz has come to expect; saab’s as allergic to clothes as siz is to nuts, though one could kill him if confronted with.

though, saab could kill him one day too. can’t ever forget that.

siz just shifts his weight to lean against his door’s frame instead, arms crossed over his chest. “what are you doing?”

“came to see you,” saab coos at him, like siz is a kitten and not a person, and shifts a little to spread his legs as his hands move from above him to between his thighs. saab spreads himself and siz gets an eyeful of his pink pussy; there’s the rim of a toy pressed into him, and saab’s practically soaked.

siz slides his sunglasses into his hair, eying the brunet for a moment before pushing off the door frame, making his way to his bed. he kneels down with one leg, leaning down to kiss saab, the body beneath him vibrating with such need that siz wants to prolong his teasing, make it so saab has to beg, but…

instead, he just moves to straddle saab, letting one hand dangle behind him, fingers brushing against the rim of the toy, feeling saab gasp and shudder under him.

siz just laughs, a soft, pleased sound as he leans down to kiss saab again, pressing his body to the one beneath him.

saab may be annoying, but… siz still loved him, anyways.


	2. make it about me (masturbation, vasily, solo)

the shirt still smelled like him, despite being buried under his own laundry. vasily can’t really remember why randy left it here, or why he changed, but vasily can’t help the red that travels to the tips of his ears as he lifts it to his face and inhales, deeply, eyes lidding. the faint of randy’s cologne, probably mingled with his own things now, and the hint of sweat, and vasily exhales softly as he squishes the fabric between his fingers. this was the worst moment to get excited, in the middle of fucking laundry day, but…

vasily inhales again and shivers as he turns away from his basket sat in front of his barely working washing machine, doing a turn around and dropping onto his bed behind him. he scoots up a little, snuggling down into the dinky comforter, and closes his eyes. a hand keeps the shirt near his face, vasily nuzzling into it, as the other creeps past the hem of a worn out t-shirt, fingers darting over the waistband of his briefs. he pauses for a moment, pointer finger curled around the band before he instead settles his hand between his thighs, cupping himself. could get the job done better in other ways, but… vasily wanted this, inhaling randy’s scent as he humped against his hand, fingers crooked upwards to drag the fabric of his briefs along his folds.

vasily just whimpers softly, letting his thoughts take him as his hips rock; randy, sweaty and warm after running from cops, both of them hyped up on adrenaline. randy covering vasily’s body with his, leans down to kiss him… the russian whimpers against the fabric, squeezing around his hand as he humps against it a little more frantic, need building up in the pit of his stomach as his mind wanders further. randy, lifting him up against a building, sliding between his legs… randy, fucking him in the open like this, where anyone can see them, vasily begging for _more more more more_ and randy obliging, cumming in vasily with no cares, and vasily wet and sticky for the ride home where randy just tosses him onto the bed, takes him again, and-

the sound that comes out of him is a mix of a whine and a mew, body trembling as vasily rocks slowly against his hand, feeling almost dizzy from his orgasm. vasily pants out, rubbing his cheek against randy’s shirt as he rolls onto his back, feeling the shift of wet fabric against him, turning his cheeks pink again.

stupid… fucking randy. vasily huffed, going to ball up the shirt, but pausing and staring at the fabric before dropping it besides him on his bed, climbing off of the mattress.

he could wait to wash that. not like randy was looking for it or anything.


	3. we are one and the same (wholesome, flippy/siz, minor mature content)

“s-stop moving, i’m gonna-”

“-’re pinning my arm wei-”

“stop, i’m gonna fall and break my dick!”

siz pauses in his shuffling around in his tiny shower/tub combo, staring at flippy, who just looks annoyed at trying to position the smaller man in an enjoyable way to actually fuck.

“... you’re gonna break your dick?”

“yeah, if you don’t stop fucking move! gonna slip, snap it in half.”

siz pauses before laughing, head tossing back, hitting the tile wall. “y-you’re not… flippy, shut the fuck up.”

“you shut up,” flippy pouts, crowding siz against the wall, kissing the corner of his mouth, “don’t laugh at me. i’ll go soft.”

“don’t feel it,” siz murmurs softly, fingertips brushing against flippy’s jaw, and then dragging down to his chest, nails just lightly scratching at the skin, “so you still want to try?”

“... maybe not in this shower. maybe in my shower,” flippy sighs, a little dejected sounding as he rubs himself against siz’s hip, kissing him this time for real. a hand reaches up to just delicately cup siz’s face, thumb just gently brushing over his cheekbone, and siz melts a little at the touch. he breaks off, looking up at flippy through his eyelashes, turning his face a little as flippy’s mouth travels to his jaw, and then to his neck, kissing at a fading spot from last time.

“your shower sounds nice. i’m sure the bed will do fine for now, right?”

“... yeah,” flippy agrees softly, killing the spray of the shower and giving siz’s jaw a parting kiss before he climbs out, grabbing a towel tossed on the bathroom sink. he tries not to look horrified as siz climbs out and shakes off, just for a moment, before he grabs the second towel left behind.

flippy follows him out, hands all over the brunet’s body, but they barely make it to the bed before flippy’s pinning siz beneath him against the carpet, thrusting into his boyfriend with need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really throw these right under the radar huh


	4. go make a move girl (tight-space, saaz, mature)

“did you… really have a dick for this?”

“i’m always prepared,” saab huffs out, sunglasses skewed on his face as he tries to maneuver his pants down as far as he can, a hand around the base of the toy snug inside of him as siz is curled, back to the top of his very, very tiny car. he doesn’t know how he let’s saab talk him into this shit, anyways. they could be in a nice, comfortable bed, but saab’s always too god damn handsy, and siz is just a dumb fool in love.

he tries to lean back a little, against the steering wheel, but his hand slips and his elbow hits the horn, making both of them jump in minor fright. saab breaths a little uneven, looking out his dark tints, as if someone was going to roll up on them now and interrupt, but the streets are dead.

“b-be careful, sizzy!”

“fuck you,” siz huffs in annoyance, though he still helps get his own jeans down, bunched around his thighs as he climbs, awkwardly, back onto saab’s lap. the seat reclines as far as saab can make it and he tilts his hips up, little excited rolls against siz. the brunet just glares a little, though his defenses are falling as one of saab’s hands fit around his hip, the other reaching between their legs to steady the toy, fingers curled around the middle as he presses against siz’s entrance, rubbing the tip of it against him.

saab glances up and their eyes meet and siz tries not to shy away, hide himself in the sleeve of his hoodie as saab starts to slowly push into him, hips flush against siz in a couple of rolls. he tucks his face into the crook of siz’s neck and siz wraps his arms around saab, cheek smushed against the fluff of auburn.

it doesn’t have to be said; siz knows saab knows how he feels, a soft kiss pressing to saab’s temple as he starts to roll his hips into the brunet, hands flexing against siz’s hips.

he just _really_ wished they weren’t in this fucking car.


	5. a little bit of this (desperate, bj, explicit)

“aj,” bobby’s out of breath, face red as he continues to hump against aj’s leg. he wants so badly to wrap his arms around aj’s leg and hump with no abandon, grinding himself against the scuffed boots of his boyfriend. aj just glances briefly down at bobby before leaning back in the office chair, other leg propping up onto the desk, papers crumbling under it. briefly, bobby briefly hopes they weren’t important, but in the end, it’s not like it matters. all he can focus right now is trying to get off, a hand covering his face as he moans, eye drifting shut as he bounces a little harder against aj’s boot, trying to get a little more out of this.

“if you talk again, i’m leaving,” aj finally speaks and bobby dares to lid his eye, looking up at him through his lashes. aj’s now on his phone, a closed fist squished against his cheek as the other is idly scrolling through something, “so you better shut the fuck up and take what i’m giving you.”

bobby swallows around the lump in his throat, hands flexing against his own thighs, feeling the sweat against his palms. he wants to… god, he doesn’t even know. he just _wants_ aj, in whatever way aj _wants_ him.

which, right now, is not at all. bobby wets his chapped bottom lip before pulling some of it between his teeth, deciding to press his luck. he wraps his arms around aj’s thigh, fingers pulling at the tight khaki pants as he changes the angle of his hips, humping a little more frantically in hopes it gives him relief, but it doesn’t last long. a hand curls in his hair and grips, tight, and bobby whimpers, hips stilling slowly before he just presses himself tight to aj’s boot.

“what the hell, bobby? what did i say?”

he didn’t _speak_. bobby just looks up at aj, trying to convey his feelings with a pleading look, but aj just shakes his head and wiggles his leg in an attempt so shake bobby off of it. the blond reluctantly pulls away as the hand in his hair loosens as well and bobby sits, thighs pressed together tightly.

“a-aj, please,” bobby tries, figuring if he’s already in trouble, he can push his luck, “i want to taste you, plea-”

“you’re such a stupid bitch, bobby,” aj sighs, getting to his feet, “can’t even follow simple instructions.”

bobby whines, to which aj just rolls his eyes and rounds the desk, leaving the chief’s office with bobby knelt on the ground, wet and frustrated.


	6. i love you so (pegging, zelda/erin, explicit)

“you sure you’re good, baby?”

zelda’s face is obscured by her arms, glasses pressed uncomfortably into her face as she tries to figure out how to breath and formulate words again. erin’s been fingering her for what feels like _forever_ , hands gently stroking over her walls, the pads of her fingers rubbing over her spot that makes zelda’s cock twitch against her skin, dribbling precum every time. it’s absolutely driving her crazy, but it’s erin, so she can’t be that mad.

instead, she just nods, hoping erin doesn’t need her to say words.

“zelda, i need you to say yes or no.”

she could never be so lucky to get her way. “y… y-yes, i’m good… i’m… i think i’m r-ready for you,” zelda’s voice waivers, breaking at the end as she can’t gather the courage to uncover her face, but she’s speaking, so erin has to give her some credit for it. erin just hums, fingers pressing a little deeper into zelda and rubbing upwards, making the blonde shake as her prostate’s teased again, thighs quivering.

“okay, baby. you ready?”

“y-yes.”

erin leans down to kiss zelda’s sweaty temple, free hand reaching up to try to untangle her arms from her face. zelda doesn’t fight it, letting erin see her overly red cheeks, her fogged up glasses, squished so close to her face, her red lips from biting and licking at them. erin just smiles down at her, so full of love and adoration for her that it makes zelda almost sick sometimes, but she still turns her face when soft fingers press against her cheek, gently guiding her face until erin can kiss her. zelda melts completely against her bed, arms slowly moving above her head as erin successfully distracts her with the kiss. she inhales sharply against erin’s mouth as she feels the head of the toy press against her and erin, slowly, pushing into zelda.

the kiss breaks and erin’s forehead presses to the blonde’s, rubbing their noses a bit. “green?”

zelda flushes. “green.”

“hm, hm,” erin hums softly as she slowly bottoms out into zelda, hips flush to her’s, “you’re so cute, zee.”

“s-shut up,” zelda manages, getting used to being stretched around something thicker than erin’s fingers, than her own fingers… she squirms, a little, and rolls somewhat more onto her back and opens her arms, feeling vulnerable in the moment, but erin’s face makes it better, the way her eyes light up and she snuggles down into zelda’s embrace, her own arms wrapping around the skinnier frame of her girlfriend.

“... love you,” zelda says first, softly, and erin wiggles, like an overexcited dog, nuzzling into zelda’s chest.

“love you too, zee! you’re the best!”

zelda resists the urge to laugh and presses her face into erin’s hair, hiding the soft smile on her face. erin was… something, but she was her’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sizelda? i sleep. zerin? i awake


	7. a little piece of heaven (almost caught, bondy, explicit)

a gloved hand covers his mouth and randy inhales, tongue licking a stripe against the leather. he’s knelt obediently in front of bobby, down in the MRPD cells, but the blond’s attention is elsewhere, head turned against the bars and eye looking upwards. there’s the sound of footsteps above them and randy can hear soft chatter and his own eyes flick from the flakey painted shit ceiling of the cell to bobby’s face, brow raised.

“... better cum fast, huh, chief?” randy speaks against the leather glove, rubbing his cheek against it like a cat.

bobby falters under him, glancing back down. “r-randy, we’re not… there’s people upstairs.”

“exactly. better cum fast, bobby,” randy’s hands are back at bobby’s belt, undoing the thing and pulling it off, letting the metal clatter to the floor. bobby hisses at the sound, the hand against randy’s mouth reaching up to fist in his white hair, giving it a small, annoyed tug. randy just purrs softly, winking at bobby instead as he flicks open the button on his slacks, pulling them down with a hard tug. he just appreciates the sight for a moment, bobby’s thighs falling open out of habit, the wet spot growing on his briefs.

such a slut. randy hums to himself as his hands curl in the waistband of his briefs, pulling them down to join bobby’s pants around his knees as randy shifts his own weight, getting more comfortable as he spreads bobby with his thumbs and presses his mouth to the blond’s clit.

the kiss is soft and sweet, and his tongue flicks out to lick, for just a moment, at it before randy wraps his mouth around the hard nub, eyes lidding as he sucks. bobby nearly crumples against him, doubling over and hand tightening in randy’s hair. randy doesn’t even notice the footsteps growing in sound until there’s a door opening and the voices are a little louder.

“-forgot my water down here.”

“you don’t fucking need water,” andrews voice is louder then brenda’s and randy’s heart hammers in his head, mouth off bobby in an instant as he just tries to hide his face against one of the blond’s thighs, “drink your fucking spit.”

“t-trooper andrews, that’s… can you say that to me?”

“get the fuck up here, brenda!”

there’s a pause before an annoyed grunt and the footsteps disappear back past the door, and randy laughs out in a shaking breath. above him, bobby exhales, a hand covering his face, and slowly he lowers it, giving randy a small glare.

“... you’re trouble.”

“you’re soaked,” randy points out, thumb rubbing against bobby’s folds for a moment, grinning up at him, “you liked that? almost getting caught.”

bobby doesn’t grace him with an answer. instead, the hand in his hair tugs and randy purrs low, happy to get back to work between bobby’s thighs.


	8. she gimme good brain (petplay, curtiz, explicit)

the leash is pulled taut in his sweaty, shaky hand as siz smooshes his face into his pillows, feeling dizzy and fucked out from the way he’s holding curtis deep inside of him. curtis is so stupid big; it drives siz crazy, the way curtis feels like he’s in his womb. above him, said brunet is panting, tongue hanging out as he fucks siz, able to only pull out just a bit before pushing back in, pace just barely there, thanks to siz. the collar is tight around his neck but he doesn’t mind it, whining out softly as he tries his best not to fight the grip. they both know curtis could easily take over, use his strength to control the situation, but he’s trying so _hard_ to be a good boy.

it’s only right siz praises him.

“c-curtis,” siz manages, voice cracking and throat dry, “y-you’re… such a good boy, being… so… um…”

dirty talking isn’t his speciality. that’s all curtis’ thing, and siz only feels like a fish out of water trying to do anything sexy. it’s weird curtis even _likes_ him like this. curtis doesn’t seem to care about his fumbling, tail wagging as he grinds his forming knot against siz’s pussy. siz just feels dizzy at the added pressure along his rim, panting soft as he gives a tentative rock back, trying to encourage curtis. his words are shit, but siz can be physical, and he knows that’s curtis language. curtis just whines low as slowly he works himself into siz, knot popping into the body beneath him with an audible wet sound, and then a soft little howl signals curtis’ orgasm, trembling enough to shake the bed a little. siz just melts, knees sliding in the sheets as he cums himself, eyes unfocusing as he squirts around curtis’ knot, pussy flexing around the pressure inside of him.

he doesn’t let go of the leash as siz gives up on existing, feeling curtis’ body follow him down, the heavy, warm weight covering him like the best kind of blanket. he feels a leg tangle with one of his own and siz hums softly, wanting to open his eyes but finding it hard to get the energy.

curtis’ hands are all over him anyways, soothing and petting as a mouth kisses over the bit of neck and exposed jaw he can get, nosing against siz’s ear. “... baby… don’t die.”

siz gives a tired laugh. “... f-fuck off. you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

there’s a little giggle from curtis, tail wagging as he wraps his arms around siz, hugging the body close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal pet play


	9. analog lovers (phone sex, otto/joe, explicit)

“-you even listening, you asshole?”

joe sniffs, blinking slowly behind his sunglasses. “mm. of course.”

“you sleepy cunt, you wanted this phone call, and now you’re falling asleep on me?”

“hunny,” joe’s voice is soft, “i’m not falling asleep. you’re just hearing things.”

“hearing things,” otto echoes, voice gruff on the other end of the phone, “right, mate, i know we do a lot of cocaine together, but i don’t think i have, uh, hearing loss or whatever. or. maybe i do. fuck it.”

“i’m awake. really,” joe sits up a little straighter in his desk chair, looking at the time on his monitor. nearly 2 am, which meant… it was like 5, or 6 pm for otto. he pushed his glasses up into his hair, rubbing an eye, “... what are you doing?”

“what the fuck do you mean what am i doing? we went over this alre-”

“no, baby. shut up,” joe says the words with the utmost care to his husband, hand creeping across his stomach, “what are you doing?”

“you trying to fuck me, mate? over the phone? aren’t we too old for that?”

joe grunts. “i’ll hang up.”

“no sweat off my back, i can get back to fucking hookers out here, sweetheart.”

“otto,” joe tries, patience wearing thin at this time of night, “will you tell me what you’re doing?”

otto huffs out a breath. “... just sitting here. the hotel room’s boring. australia is boring. i want to come back home.”

“just a few more days,” joe murmurs softly, fingers dipping below the waistband of his slacks, already undone from earlier in attempts to get undressed for bed, but forgotten when he got the phone call from otto, “... i’ve been thinking about you.”

“yeah,” otto’s voice is softer, not as pissy and gruff from before as joe listens to him rustle around, “feels like… shit keeps getting in the way, joe.”

“i know,” joe just gently palms himself, slumping in his chair, “but don’t… worry about any of that stuff, love. are you touching yourself?”

“you sound like an idiot,” otto laughs, “... yeah, yeah, i… hm… i can’t… wait to come back, fuck your tight little ass…”

joe feels blush creep across his face as his fingers slip beneath the waistband of his underwear, pulling himself free as he quickly spits into his palm, earning a ‘eugh’ from otto on the other end as his palm curls around himself, starting to pump. “... t-thought we were too old for this. god, i want… otto, i want to eat you out so bad.”

“we are,” otto answers, breathing harder, “d-don’t… fucking worry, sweetheart. i’m going to _thoroughly_ use you when i’m back.”

joe whines at the idea, eyes closing as he can just imagine otto, pressed into the sheets as otto fingers himself, slender fingers curled inside, thumb lazily against his clit. the image just makes joe pump himself faster, listening to otto’s panting, to the soft swear escaping his mouth. joe doesn’t find himself hanging on much longer, playing with his tip with a sharp inhale as he cums, twitching in his hand as he stains his pants.

on the other end is a purr, the lazy, tired sound of otto post-orgasm, and joe just huffs out a breath. fuck, they were… stupid, and old, and horny. he looked down at his hand, at the bit of mess left on his fingers.

“... maybe you could come home tomorrow,” and all joe hears is otto’s laughter, teasing and sweet on the other end of the phone.


	10. fuck up your ego (vibrator + remote, aj/randy, mature)

handing aj that remote was the worst thing randy’s ever done. randy just wanted a small thrill, how fun, hehe, but right now, he’s on his fucking fifth traffic stop of the day by none other then trooper boytoy aj cunter, who has an arm propped up on the top of his car, leaning down to look at randy through the window. his other hand is tucked into his jacket’s pocket and randy knows all too well that it’s clasped around the pink, egg-shaped remote that goes to the pink bullet vibe attached to his tip. the pulse at the moment is slow, steady enough that randy can pretend it doesn’t exist and he’s not packing a very obvious chub.

“do you know why i pulled you over, mister bullet?”

“... enlighten me, hunter,” randy rolls his head onto his shoulder, looking over at aj. the brunet just smiles back, a small flash of teeth, and randy whines out as the vibrator’s intensity increases, pulsing in short, quick bursts. he squirms, thighs rubbing together as he grips his steering wheel harder, eyes lidding as he looks back at aj, who just smiles again and waves at randy, flashing the remote at him.

“when are you going to just bend over and take it, randy?”

“don’t… think that was in the agreement, aj,” randy laughs, trying hard to ignore the hot heat in his stomach, the pull of an orgasm. aj’s also been enjoying himself with that; edging randy at each stop, just to flick it back down to nothing.

“i’ll let you cum.”

so tempting. randy’s thighs are rubbing together, trying to give himself some friction in his tight joggers, wondering if he’s finally wet enough to leave a spot on the fabric. and he’s so damn close, if he just keeps aj talking, he could just…

he gasps as the vibe’s turned up to the next setting before being pulled back down to nearly the base setting, making randy shake. fucker. he just swallows, looking exhausted at aj, who just tosses the remote up and down in his hands.

“just say the words, randy.”

randy leans back in his seat, slumping a little as he feels his body start to wind down from how close he was, body aching with need. his pride is hard to swallow, but he doesn’t know how much longer he can really go on for, and randy whimpers softly.

“... a-aj, please fuck me.”

aj pats the top of his car, fire behind his eyes. “that’s a good boy. bring me home, randy.”

randy just wets his lips, throat dry at the words as he kicks his car into gear, peeling into traffic. doesn’t matter if aj’s right behind; they both know where they’re going to end up, and randy’s fine with being pinned to his own bed, fucked out of his mind by aj.


	11. so many ways to give in (making out, saaz, explicit)

getting kisses from saab isn’t anything new. that’s all he _does_ , like some affection-based vampire. even now, with siz trying his hardest to be dominant as he fucks into saab, the idiot is kissing every stupid bit of siz he can reach. lips are at his jaw, his chin, against his throat and makes him feel funny, his god damn _wrist_. saab noses against siz’s palm, kissing the hell of it as he looks up at the brunet, eyes soft and dark and adoring, and siz swallows around a lump in his throat. stupid saab.

“i’m… t-trying to fuck you. stop kissing me.”

“oh,” saab laughs a little, grinding back against siz’s hips, making the toy shift inside of siz, who shivers just a little, “n-no, i wanna kiss you.”

“can’t concentrate. if i had a dick, you’d make it go soft.”

“i can kiss that better,” siz audibly groans at his joke and saab laughs, reaching up to wrap his arms around siz’s neck, pulling the brunet close to him to bump their noses together, much to siz’s chagrin, who resigns himself to his fate as saab presses their lips together, drags his tongue along siz’s bottom lip. siz just mumbles into the kiss, feeling saab smile against his mouth.

there was no winning with saab, but… this was fine. siz could learn to love the kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this isnt really making out, i just miss saaz


	12. wrap yourself in petals (collaring, curtiz, slightly mature)

it’s always been a joke between them. siz has all that fucking money, what else would he do with it besides buy the demon for hire? but… this, curtis wasn’t expecting. siz is sitting in his lap in the tavern, just shy of 2 am, holding a collar. it’s… not what curtis pictures when he thinks of a collar; instead, it’s thick leather, with three circles hanging off the front, the largest dangling low. on the side are two rings, molded into the leather, and curtis faintly wonders what they’re for.

it dawns on him too late that siz has been talking, clearly not noticing that curtis has been spaced out staring at the collar.

“-ught, maybe… i can’t really buy your ip, that’s silly, you’re a person, but i can… own you in another way? right? curtis, is this okay? you look…”

curtis is quiet for a moment before he leans forward, fingers curling around siz’s wrists as he kisses the brunet, eyes lidding. curtis pulls back after a moment and tilts his head, baring his neck for siz, and the brunet audibly exhales in his lap.

his hands are cold; they always are. curtis closes his eyes as the leather, also just as cool, slides against his throat as siz fastens it. the weight is… strange, but not unfamiliar. curtis has been choked; he’s a dumb horny bitch, of course he has, but this is different. this is…

“i love you,” curtis says softly, looking up at siz, feeling a bit shy and soft, “right? you know that, right? i know i don’t say it enough, i never do, but i do.”

“i know,” siz says softly, a finger curling around the middle front ring, gently giving a tug, “i love you too. be a good boy for me?”

curtis whimpers. “... always.”


	13. a night call (tentacles, saab, explicit)

saab doesn’t quite understand how he ended up like this, pulled into the crystal clear lake of mirror park, staring into the black, inky eyes of a lady, breathing with no problem. cool fingers reach out to stroke his cheek and he turns a little into the touch, finally breaking gaze with the woman. the fingers tickle under his chin, soft nails scratching at his scruff, before they dip down to his chest, pressing against the wet fabric of his t-shirt. saab’s so entranced by the touch he doesn’t notice that… something that isn’t an arm is curling around his own, the tip of a tentacle stroking over his wrist.

that skin to skin touch causes some alarm and saab looks over, eyes wide, before looking back at the woman, who just leans forward and kisses his forehead, and a wave of… softness, of ‘trust me, i will keep you safe’ washes over him. saab doesn’t fight it as more tentacles wrap around him, carefully undressing him.

the first touch makes him whimper, eyes drifting shut as the tip of the tentacle teases him through his briefs. it’s delicate and despite the weirdness and absurdity of the entire situation, he leans forward and he swears the woman giggles at him, hands cupping his cheeks as she tilts his face up to lean down and kiss saab. the tentacle isn’t shy as it slides past the waistband of his briefs and presses between his folds before the tip slides it’s way into saab.

he gasps out against the cold lips, eyes fluttering shut as he’s filled, feeling overwhelmed by the thick tentacle inside of him, dropping his head to the woman’s shoulder, who just giggles again and kisses saab’s hair as the tentacle starts to pump inside of him, bouncing saab easily. the sensation is too much, too livewire on his body, and saab feels himself getting lost in the feeling as a tentacle slides over the curve of his ass, and another one gently pushes against his bottom lip.

when he comes too, he’s on the bank of the lake, laid out on the grass. siz is perched above him, head cocked as he looks over saab.

“hey,” saab manages, throat raw as he stares at siz, “um, i…”

“maybe don’t fuck the entity living in our lake.”

saab turns red, covering his face with his hands. “w-what?”

“you’re a slut, saab!” siz’s voice is a bit further away and he peeks through his fingers, seeing siz’s retreating back, “i told you to stay away from the lake! she likes braindead idiots!”

saab scrambles to his feet, chasing after siz. “h-hey! sizzyboo, you’re still my number one!”

the resounding groan that comes from siz is enough to make saab smile, eagerly slotting himself into the spot behind siz on his bike, arms wrapped tight around him


	14. making it with me (grinding, curtis/cassle, mature)

the night’s gone a little different than curtis expected, but he’s not going to complain.

cassle is sitting in his lap sideways, leg crossed over the other as one arm is slung around curtis’ neck. they’re both, technically, supposed to be babysitting nino and making sure this bender isn’t his last, but curtis is more interested in the line of cassle’s jaw, the way his sunglasses are tucked into his hair, the look in his eyes as he watches nino down another shot of vodka.

“when do we stop him?”

“when i decide too,” cassle answers, looking at curtis with a brow raised, “you trying to turn in, old man?”

“no,” curtis laughs, a hand creeping its way to cassle’s thigh, feeling the soft fabric of his slacks before he gets more bold, fingertips pressing against his inner thigh, “just wondering. you know i only ever party with you, johnny.”

cassle clicks his tongue. “you trying to fuck, curtis?”

the brunet laughs again and squeezes cassle’s thigh. “johnny, what kind of boy do you think i am? i’m just a good guy.”

cassle glances back at nino for a second before lifting himself briefly from curtis’ lap before turning himself, sitting chest to chest with curtis now, knees pressing into his side. “you’re a dog.”

curtis leans back against the booth in the club, eyes lid as both his hands settle at cassle’s thighs and he gives a tentative rock of his hips upwards. cassle hums, leaning more into curtis as he grinds back, and the brunet exhales at the feeling, gripping cassle’s thighs harder, eyes lidding as he tilts his face up to nip at cassle’s jaw. easily they fall into a rhythm; his hands roam to cassle’s ass, fingers digging into the fabric of his slacks as he grinds up a little harder, earning a sharp inhale from cassle.

the enjoyment is short-lived. the sound of glass snaps cassle’s attention away from curtis and he’s climbing off his lap in record time, having to tend to his overgrown coke-addicted baby. curtis sighs, head tilting back as he stares at the blacklights of the club above them.

just shy of five am, curtis manages to get them all home and nino to bed. he’s down the stairs when cassle whistles for him, sitting with his legs open on one of nino’s many, many expensive couches, and curtis happily goes to him, depositing himself in cassle’s lap and giving a small grind.

he could get used to this, really.


	15. don't start feeling a way (fingering/daddy kink, vandy, explicit)

“... you like that, baby?”

vasily shakes as he sits in randy’s lap, fingers tight in the man’s hoodie as his fingers crook deep inside of vasily, stroking upwards as the thumb against his clit moves in slow, tight circles. vasily feels so dizzy; knows he must be drooling, hips rocking back against randy’s thrusts, the gentle pressing against his walls. he whimpers as randy’s fingers slide out of him, spreading more wet against his folds. at this rate, vasily feels like he might break, so close like this and just being teased, over and over.

the words slip out before he can even think about stopping them.

“d-daddy, please, please…”

the air changes, suddenly. randy’s not touching him anymore, hands still between his thighs, and vasily’s eyes snap open as fear creeps into his body. oh, shit.

“... what?”

“n-nothing,” vasily tries to cover up his blunder, though when he pulls away to look at randy, to try and recover this, but randy’s staring at him, an intensity behind his eyes that vasily’s only seen a few times before. he swallows, a different set of nerves setting in now as vasily catches on, turning his body closer to randy’s, tucking himself against the frame and giving a small roll of his hips against the still fingers pressed against him, trying to be a bit bold as he keeps his gaze steady with randy’s, wetting his bottom lip.

“daddy.”

randy exhales a breath and vasily squeaks as they’re moved suddenly, randy tossing him onto the bed and pinning him immediately. he just sinks into the mattress, enjoying the crushing kiss from randy as his hips push against vasily’s, the rough grind making vasily shiver under randy.

and maybe a few days from now, when randy’s ignoring him, vasily takes the time to creep up behind him, lean up on his tiptoes to kiss randy’s cheek, and whisper a soft ‘daddy’ against the skin and feel randy tense beneath him. it ends the same; tossed onto the bed, fucked until he can’t talk straight, and vasily doesn’t mind it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on time what the fuck. sorry these all suck


	16. his hands roamed (blowjob, bondy, explicit)

bobby’s always looked best on his knees, and randy knows enough of them agree with that. he just sighs out softly as bobby’s tongue drags over him, legs spread wide for the blond between them as he sinks back into his seat, eyes lid as bobby’s mouth wraps back around him and swallows randy to the base like a pro. no gagging, no teary eyes, nothing. fucking amazing, really, how fast you can train a dog to learn new tricks. randy shifts to lean forward a little, a hand pressing against bobby’s throat. the blond obliges with a swallow and randy shivers, eyes lidding as he strokes over bobby’s throat, palm warm against his skin.

“that’s it, bobby… good boy,” randy murmurs, giving a soft rock of his hips before leaning back, sinking into the chair as bobby begins to move his head, tongue pressing flat to the underside of randy’s cock as he moves, a hand just squeezing randy’s thigh.

shit. randy exhales out, petting through bobby’s soft hair, letting himself go in the sensations.


	17. give up my body (tit fucking, aj/randy, explicit)

randy puts more trust into aj then he probably should.

he lays back against his bed, exhaling at the feeling of lube being spread between his tits, the first touch of cold that warms up against his skin as he looks up at aj, brow raised. he has a feeling he knows what aj’s about to do, but randy can’t resist the urge to embarrass him. the brunet usually doesn’t like to be called out on his kinks.

“gonna tit fuck me, aj? don’t know if i have any,” randy hums out, instantly pressing his arms together, trying to squish his chest to give it more shape, “it’s gonna be disappointing.”

“s-shut up,” aj tries softly, straddling randy’s middle. his hands go to randy’s headboard, fingers curled against the metal as he tilts his hips forward, tip sliding between randy’s tits. randy’s the first to make a noise; a short exhale, eyes focused on the way aj’s cock picks up a slow rhythm, just sliding against his skin. the sensation is a little strange but randy can’t say he hates it, eyes lidding as he tentatively licks at aj’s tip as his hips push forward.

that makes aj shiver, and randy just parts his lips slightly, looking up at aj through his eyelashes. the brunet just finds his pace, the head of his cock pressing against randy’s bottom lip with each thrust, and randy just happily licks at him, hands sliding over aj’s thighs and gripping them, nails pressing into the muscle.

maybe he did have enough tit for this, considering the way aj shook on top of him.


	18. that's no way to go (finger sucking, curtis/flippy, mature)

curtis is a horny idiot. he knows this. everyone he sleeps with knows this. the world knows this. 

still, he turns pink as flippy’s tongue slides between his pointer and middle, eyes lid and his own fingers curled around curtis’ wrist. his tongue drags to the tip of curtis’ pointer before he kisses the pad. he’s lost in his own little world, thumb rubbing at curtis’ pulse as he sucks at the tip of his finger, eyes closing. curtis swallows slowly, eyes focusing on flippy’s lips. they’re… soft. curtis isn’t sure how he never noticed before. flippy’s bottom lip is a little more full then his top, giving him that pout that drives curtis crazy.

flippy’s tongue rubs against his pad before he pops off with a wet sound and curtis just stares at him as flippy’s eyes lid again, looking at curtis.

“... wanna do that somewhere else?”

“dude,” flippy laughs, squeezing curtis’ wrist, “do you ever think with anything other than your dick?”

“nope,” curtis purrs, helping flippy settle in between his thighs, gently nudging his ribs with the tip of his boot, “so be a good boy and suck it, okay?”


	19. at the foot of your love (intercrural, curtiz, explicit)

“trust me.”

siz hates how ominous those words sound as curtis pulls him down into his lap. his thighs are wet with lube, an uncomfortable feeling on his skinny noodle appendages, and he wishes he had any idea of what curtis has planned as he is maneuvered around, back to curtis’ chest. strong hands spread his thighs and curtis shifts, slightly, and siz inhales as the brunet presses his thighs back together, feeling curtis’ cock held between them now.

oh. _oh._

siz exhales out as he catches on quickly that curtis wants him to move, bouncing just so in his lap. it’s a weird sensation but siz is fascinated by watching the head of curtis’ cock disappear between his thighs and reappear, dribbling precum against his skin. curtis’ hands flex against his thighs before one slides up, dragging up siz’s chest before the palm presses to his throat, holding siz there as curtis grinds upwards into his bounces, moaning out softly.

siz just shivers, eyes lidding as he leans back, still just watching curtis’ cock between his thighs as he moves.

maybe he could learn to have a little more trust.


	20. tell me what to be (breath play/biting, bondy, explicit)

bobby whimpers out softly as randy’s hand strokes over his throat, body trembling as he’s pinned to the door of his cruiser. their meet-ups are getting more frequent, more sloppy, but bobby doesn’t care as a thigh pushes itself between his, pressing up against him. bobby just wets his lips, eye sliding shut as he tilts his head back, feeling randy’s fingers press into the bob of his throat, thumb right against his pulse.

he trusts randy, which will be his undoing as the fingers press harder into his throat, and bobby gives a shaky inhale before they tighten more. randy’s grinding his thigh up and bobby just rolls his own back, hands braced against the roof of his cruiser.

“bobby,” randy coos against his ear, nipping at the shell of it, “you should just ask nicely for a fuck if you’re looking for one. boy toy not doing it anymore?”

bobby huffs. “s-shut up, randall.”

“you first.”

the hand tightens more around his throat and bobby gasps out, body shaking as he melts into it, blood rushing in his ears. randy lets up after a few moments and strokes over bobby’s throat, where the tight fingerprints are faint. they’ll go away in a few minutes, but… that’s not good enough for him. with bobby fucking his thigh like this, riding it like he does randy’s fat cock… randy can say his mind is a little muddled.

he lowers his hand to bobby’s chest, fisting in the stark white shirt as he noses against his jaw, kissing the line of his beard before his mouth drops over the bob in bobby’s throat. randy kisses that next before he finally does what he wants, sinking his teeth into the blond’s pulse and feeling bobby shake against him, knows the blond’s just cum from that alone.

when randy pulls away, bobby has a pretty bruise starting to form on his skin, hard to hide with his collar. he purrs out, pulling away from bobby, watching the blond try to recompose himself.

“tell your boy toy hello for me, bobby.”


	21. put flowers in my mouth (tied up, saaz, explicit)

saab might be too trusting.

siz tightens the cuffs around his wrists before guiding them down to saab’s thighs, linking the ring on the wrist cuffs to the ones on his thigh. saab just seems excited, ears perked and tail wagging furiously behind him as he looks up at siz, the usual adoration on his features.

just makes siz feel shy. he’s not the most dominant person, but saab doesn’t seem to care at his fumbles, clearly just happy to be with him. so strange. siz just gently nudges saabs thighs apart with a hand, pushing at a knee. saab doesn’t budge for a moment before he moves to lie on his side, spreading his legs for siz, one thigh pulled to his chest to show himself off.

siz pauses, staring at saab while blush creeps onto his face, crawling down his neck. he should’ve known; saab was a notorious people pleaser. he just leans down, kissing saab softly as his hand travels between saab’s legs to cup him, middle finger just gently stroking over his folds and feeling saab shiver against him.

on second thought… siz didn’t mind how trusting saab was. it just benefited him, in the end.


	22. like i told you, honey (artist's choice - breeding, aj/randy, explicit)

“beg for it, randy,” aj’s voice is shaking above him and randy just bites on his bottom lip, mind hazy as he feels aj’s knot against him. the brunet is grinding it, intent on teasing randy until he’s a drooling, submissive mess.  
randy hates to admit he’s getting close to that state.

he rubs his face into his arms, eyes unfocused as aj does tiny, barely there thrusts, pulling out enough for randy to feel it, but not enough for any relief, the way the head of aj’s cock drags against making him shake. aj sighs above him, sounding more composed then the mess randy is right now, and it kind of pisses him off, but he just swallows, his canines poking out uncomfortably against his bottom lip.

“b-baby, just say you want my puppies,” aj purrs the words, emphasizing the end with a grind against randy’s ass, “it’s not much, and then you get what you want so badly.”

randy swallows again, claws catching a little into the sheets beneath him. aj’s going to make him fucking _feral_ at this rate.

“c-come on, aj, please…”

“say it, randy.”

randy shivers as aj starts a steady grind against him, drooling on his arm a little before he ruts forward a bit, fingers clinging to the sheets. “... f-fill me with your puppies, please, aj, j- _jehus_ fuck, please…”

aj growls low above him and with a hard thrust, his knot pops into randy, who melts and cums, stars in his eyes as he feels aj follow after him, spilling into randy, who just slumps, exhausted and sated. aj’s weight follows him down and randy shivers at the slight tug of the knot before aj’s legs tangle with his, keeping randy close to him.

stupid fucking aj, randy thinks to himself, but the tickle under his jaw, the soft nip to his ear… randy figures he really can’t complain. could be worse, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my secret breeding kink where you can talk to me about it because i love it.


	23. i've been dreaming on (creampie, saab/randy, explicit)

“alfonso,” randy’s voice is so sweet from above him and saab wets bruised lips, wishing he could look at randy, eyes covered by a blindfold, “alfonso, you’re such a mess.”

saab can only imagine; he’s been fucked so many times, passed around the taco shop as an after dark special, that he can imagine how roughed up and bruised he looks, how much cum is dripping out of him. he just lifts his hands, cuffed together, and makes tiny grabby motions towards the sound of randy’s voice. he hears laughter and saab feels warm, randy’s hands sliding into his as the man squats down, giving saab a little look over.

“one more, baby?”

“one more,” saab agrees softly as he leans into randy, feeling the man’s hands roam over his body. eventually they make it between his legs and randy purrs softly as he slides a finger into saab, giving a small tongue click as saab feels more cum slide out of him, moved by randy’s gentle thrusting.

“you’re full of it, alfonso. you sure you have room for more?”

“uh huh,” saab answers softly, lifting his arms and feeling randy duck between them, foreheads touching as randy kisses under his eye.

there’s the sound of clothes shuffling and randy just rubs against him, the tip of his cock catching on saab’s rim, on his clit, and the brunet just shivers, melting against him.

he could get used to something like this, really.


	24. i'm still your love (role reversal, bj, teen)

"aj,” bobby’s voice is soft and aj lids his eyes as hands settle into his hair, just gently scratching at his scalp as he settles in between bobby’s thighs, head resting on one. the night is quiet; there hasn’t been many calls and for once, aj doesn’t mind being stuck at mrpd with bobby, especially like this. he just scoots closer to the couch and reaches up, wrapping his arms around bobby’s middle as the blond keeps petting him. fingers gently touch the base of his skull and aj’s eyes finally flutter shut, melted against the couch.

bobby always had a way to get him to calm down; there were bones aj didn’t know he had that he could feel turn to jelly, his mind turn into the hazy feeling he knows bobby gets, the happy dazed look in his eyes.

it doesn’t take long for aj to try to climb into bobby’s lap completely, making bobby laugh at the eagerness as he just wraps his arms around aj. the brunet doesn’t bother hiding his need for the affection, melting against the body under him as bobby just gently scratches over his back through his shirt, making aj shiver.

slow nights were honestly the best.


	25. animals in the streets (public, curtis/randy, explicit)

shame isn’t in either of their vocabularies. 

curtis leans against the hood of his car as randy’s settled between his legs, mouth wrapped around the head of curtis’ cock, tongue loving on his tip, lapping at precum beading. they’re really not that far from the group; curtis can almost make out every word nino’s saying, but really, it’s not a big deal. he can get the lowdown from cassle afterwards.

instead, he just focuses on randy between his legs, a hand fisting in the dyed white, eyes lid as he gives slow, steady rocks into randy’s mouth.

he’s a little lost in the wet warmth that he doesn’t hear the footsteps, but he does hear cassle loudly clear his throat and curtis glances over, cheek smushed into his shoulder as he just smiles lazily at the other.

“really, curtis?”

“johnny, he’s got a great mouth,” curtis purrs, scratching behind randy’s ear, fingers rubbing over his fade, “you’d understand if you knew.”

“put your fucking dick away. nino wants to talk.”

“uh huh,” curtis says, though he doesn’t move to pop randy off, nor does randy move to pull away, hands settled on curtis’ thighs, “we’ll be there in a second…”

cassle rolls his eyes and turns to walk away. “you’re a fucking idiot, curtis.”

“mmhmm. but i’m getting my dick sucked, so it’s okay,” curtis laughs as he turns his attention back to randy, grinding a little into his mouth, “r-right, baby? that’s it…”


	26. i remember kissing you again (double pen, aj/joel/mcclane, explicit)

“i-is this… how you greet a-all the new cadets?” joel’s breathless, trapped between aj and mcclane, trying to focus on mcclane’s face near his but finding it harder as the sergeant thrusts into him, making him shake. it’s probably trashy doing this at mrpd, but at the moment, joel can’t find it in him to care; aj’s hands are rucking his shirt up, traveling over his soft stomach and up to his chest, distracting joel from the press of his cock’s head against his rim, already stretched around mcclane’s cock.

“h-huh? no,” mcclane drawls, sleepy and happy as he pauses his thrusts, feeling aj start to slowly press into joel, “you’re just special, baby.”

special. joel shakes as he’s stretched further, mind foggy as aj slowly buries into him, and joel can’t stop his orgasm, cumming with a shake as he spurts against mcclane’s stomach, head dropping to his shoulder.

“oh, come on,” aj teases softly, kissing the shell of his ear as he grinds upwards a little, “w-we’ve… gotta train you better, cadet.”

“uh huh,” mcclane agrees, reaching down to gently stroke at joel’s half chub, making him shake harder, “baby, gotta learn to take two cocks without cumming first. don’t worry, we’ll work on it.”

joel exhales out, feeling aj start to rock against him, and mcclane follow after. shit. they… were going to kill him, and it was only his first fucking day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i better see 5 new fics by tomorrow of this pairing


	27. baby, take my hand (gloves, bondy, light mature)

randy’s fascinated with his gloves. bobby’s sat pretty on his bike; randy whisked him from mrpd in record time, though he’s not really sure if bobby is actually off duty. not that it matters as bobby’s sunglasses go into his hair and he lights a cigarette, eyes lid as he looks at randy.

“so what’s your plan, randall?”

randy’s quiet for a moment before he crosses the short distance between them. bobby sets the cigarette in his mouth as randy’s fingers curl around both of his wrists, bringing them up to his own mouth. randy is still quiet as he kisses bobby’s wrist, just beneath the leather. he drags his mouth to bobby’s palm on one hand, tongue pressing against the leather briefly before randy kisses up to a finger, licking soft at a fingertip.

he lets go of bobby’s wrists to reach up next, taking the cigarette from the blond’s lips and placing it between his own, inhaling a drag and flicking off the ashes, eyes lid as he looks at bobby now.

“... ah, i see,” bobby exhales out, breath a bit uneven as he watches randy, “just want to be strange?”

randy doesn’t answer but instead takes another drag before holding the cigarette back out to bobby’s lips, who wraps them back around it as randy just lets his hands roam now, dragging down bobby’s chest to settle between his legs, just cupping the blond and rubbing.

he really didn’t have great plans ever, but this was fine. bobby seemed to like him either way.


	28. we're the best boys (hate fuck, aj/randy, explicit)

the hand in his hair isn’t kind as randy’s face is pressed to the dirt, his own hands pinned awkwardly behind his back. aj’s pissed and randy doesn’t mind it, lifting his hips as he feels aj’s body cover his, the feel of aj hard against his ass.

“s-something the matter, officer?”

that earns a tighter hand in his hair as aj pulls his head back and then pushes it back into the dirt, causing randy to inhale sharply as a pebble scratches at his cheek. okay, aj doesn’t want to play. that’s fine; randy’s just as hard. he can do whatever the brunet wants him to do. aj’s grip on him eases and randy moves as he’s pushed onto his side and then his back as aj’s hands are back on him. wrists above his head and the other is pinning randy by his chest as aj slides between his legs, pressing their hips together.

randy inhales again, the feel of aj’s cock against his, and just lids his eyes as he rocks up a little, watching the fire burn behind aj’s eyes. he’s quite fine being aj’s stress release.


	29. pray for love (size difference, curtis/saab, explicit)

“y-you good?”

saab’s voice is so sweet that curtis wants to kick him in the face, feeling the nudge of the toy against his entrance. he should’ve known letting saab top him was going to turn into a worry simulator, with saab making sure he was okay every couple of seconds. curtis wishes there was a way to convey that he was _fine_ , despite how… sweet it was, that saab cared so much. the brunet huffs softly and reaches up, squishing saab’s cheeks between his hands, keeping their gaze connected.

“saab, you… f-fucking idiot, i’m fine. i’m with you. i want this. now… honey, i need you to fuck me.”

saab just stares for a moment before he laughs, wiggling shaking his head a little to get curtis’ hands off of him before he leans down, just barely making it to kiss curtis, taking the initiative to finally press into the body beneath him, burying into curtis and nosing against his cheek, kissing it softly.  
“... i love you, curtis.”

“y-yeah, i know. shut up and fuck me, saab,” curtis mumbles, ruffling saab’s hair and giving the corner of his mouth a kiss, shivering as he feels the brunet start to fuck into him, hips rolling with ease, and curtis just melts against the bed, letting himself settle into the hazy, pleased fog of saab fucking him.


	30. find the feeling (shibari, vandy, explicit)

the bright red ropes just stand out even more against his pale skin and randy drags his finger over one, staring at the smaller body on his bed. vasily’s wrists are bound behind his back and he’s kneeling pretty, ropes crisscrossing his chest in a pattern, the top shaped like a pentagram while the ropes wind down his body, crossing between his legs. they both know the rope is framing his pussy and as much as randy wants to just flip him over and fuck vasily until he’s crying and begging for it, but randy promised to be good.

for now, at least.

he pulls the rope a little, watching the way it bites into vasily’s skin before he lets go, giving a satisfied noise looking vasily over; the just there flush of his body, his blown, dark pupils, the just barely rise of his chest as he tries to keep his breathing even. randy just drags his finger down a rope until he cups the inside of vasily’s thigh, fingertips pressing into the soft skin as vasily’s breath hitches and randy just hums softly, leaning over to give vasily a kiss as his finger just gently strokes over him, teasing vasily for now.

maybe spending way too long on youtube to figure out how to tie wasn’t so bad after all.


	31. something i wanted to feel (aftercare, bj, teen)

the hand in his hair is heavy and bobby exhales out slowly, eyes lid as he melts into the line of muscle under him. aj’s other hand is soothing over a wrist, a little bruised and sore from being tied tight. the blond just hums softly, wrapping his arms around aj, but it’s short lived. aj gently pushes him off before climbing off the bed, and bobby snuggles down into his warm spot, nuzzling against the sheets for a moment, eyes drifting shut. the sheets smell like aj…

he lifts his face as he feels a cool face cloth pressed to it. bobby lids his eyes again as he looks up at aj, who just shakes his head a little at him.

“drink some water before you go to sleep.”

“mm,” bobby hums softly, slowly pushing himself into a semi-sitting position, leaning against aj who hands him a water bottle. bobby just pops the cap off to take a small drink, still in his hazy little mindset. after another drink he hands it back to aj, draping an arm over his shoulder as aj just laughs, wrapping his arms around bobby after setting the water bottle down on the nightstand, pulling the blond down for cuddling as their legs tangle together and bobby tucks his head under aj’s chin, arms smooshed between their chests as his eyes droop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to post the last day early so i can stop stressing. sorry for the shit and thank you for reading. happy halloween

**Author's Note:**

> choochoo


End file.
